


A Tale of Threesomes and Woe

by Tentaculiferous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boredom, Canon Universe, F/F, False Accusations, Female Characters, Girls Kissing, Groping, Hiding, Humor, Minor Violence, Nudity, Polyamory, Roommates, Seduction, Sharing a Bed, Teen Romance, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentaculiferous/pseuds/Tentaculiferous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the work of months of seduction and dubious charm to get Mikasa and Sasha into bed with her--at the same time. So how did it all go so horribly wrong?</p><p>[Polyamory, not a love triangle. That is, Annie is dating both Mikasa and Sasha at the same time, with their knowledge and consent.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Threesomes and Woe

There was an element of risk to it, and Annie Leonhardt didn’t mind that at all. It wasn’t just the risk of getting caught by the night guard sneaking out one dorm room and into another; they were all young, unmarried, and probably going to die soon: it was practically an unwritten rule that trainees would be hooking up.  
  
Nor was it social censure she feared as she flicked a piece of paper at the desk in front of her. Guys and girls and guys and guys and girls and girls got together and no one gave a shit. They were all going to be Titan food, after all. She kept her liasons a secret only because she was by reputation a fighter, cold as ice, and being someone’s snugglebunny—or occasional bootycall—was not how she wanted to be known.  
  
 Sasha had been slumped in the throes of boredom, desperately trying to fill her mind with past exploits to keep from dying or running out of the room screaming. Warm bannock, straight from an open fire, melting in her mouth. The shy daughter of a travelling peddler, opening her legs for  Sasha’s greedy hands on the cold cabin floor. The day she found Connie first in a game of hide-and-seek the trainees were playing, and instead of tagging him she’d just kicked him off the tree branch he was on and into the river…  
None of it worked. She’d lived in the past in these classes too often, called upon Connie’s startled spluttering to drown out the droning voice of combat strategies once too often.  
   
  
So caught in her own horrific boredom was she, that the tiny square of folded paper that had arrived right in front of her to save her went unnoticed. Annie wasn’t having that. She casually leaned forward, as if to take note of what the instructor was saying, and flicked Sasha on the back of her neck. The thud of a hard nail against soft, grimy tanned flesh was almost inaudible. No one noted it but Annie.  
   
  
And Sasha, who suddenly went ramrod straight in her chair. She noticed the note, and looked around suspiciously, as if to make sure no one was watching. Most of the students were in a daze of boredom similar to Sasha’s, and Connie was outright sleeping, nicely blocked from the instructor’s view by the bulky body of Reiner in front of him. Only Eren Jaeger was brightly alert, eyes attending the professor with the disturbing gleam of the truly obsessed.  
  
Sasha slowly unfolded the square of paper. “I will—“ she whispered, reading aloud. She clapped a hand over her mouth, and spun around in her seat to glare at Annie. Her face was bright red.  
  
Annie just let out a low, pleased laugh. The note had had exactly the effect she’d anticipated. And this strategy class had gotten a lot less dull.  
  
The scrap of paper lay open on Sasha’s desk, words scrawled in sloppy black ink clear as day for anyone to read, had they been awake enough to do so.  
  
“ _I will fuck your brains out._ ” The pretty lilting cursive spelled out.  


* * *

Mikasa was a beautiful girl, that anyone could see, and also single. She was not so much chilly to potential suitors as completely oblivious. With men, she had eyes only for Eren Jaeger, and Annie thought she actually had quite good taste, given the slim pickings available for the trainees. Although that Marco was quite a dish, too…  
   
So it came as a complete surprise to Annie how easy Mikasa was. She had thought she’d have to overcome an ocean of indifference and a gulf of rivalry-induced dislike, not to mention the girl’s natural reserved nature.  
  
Mikasa was _anything_ but reserved where it counted, Annie found out. The girl was a freak in the sheets and nothing more than an upraised eyebrow and flirtatious smirk one night during dinner had them making out behind the mess hall’s logpile. It was Annie who had to struggle to keep her clothes on and drag Mikasa, uncaring of the cold autumn air and any potential audience, into a nearby supply shed.  
  
“Goddamnit Mikasa, let your hands warm up some first.” She hissed, pushing Mikasa’s ice cold fingers off her tit. Her whole body felt like it was covered in goose bumps and she was shivering in a way that was half from pleasure and half from freezing her ass off.  
  
Mikasa stopped and stared at her for a moment. Totally motionless, face deadpan. Seconds ticked by, with Annie exasperated that Mikasa was doing nothing to warm her hands up, not rubbing them together for friction, not putting them in her armpits, nothing. Annie reached out and cupped them in her own.  
   
 That hungry, obsessive look, that Annie had figured only Eren could invoke on her, returned to  Mikasa’s face.  
   
“Are they warmer now?” she asked intently.  
  
They weren’t. They were like beautiful, icy sticks, but Annie was tired of waiting.  
  
“Yeah.” She said.  
  
She didn’t know what she’d been expecting, to be kissed, to be fondled, sweet dirty nothings whispered in her ear… but she hadn’t been expecting to be outright tackled.  
  
Shoved against the wall failed to describe it, it was more like being thrown into it. Annie’s head smacked into the wall hard enough to rattle her teeth.  
  
“Fucking Maria!” she spat out, before Mikasa was on her mouth and kissing her fiercely enough to shut her up.  
  
Mikasa’s hands were everywhere, roaming and moving on and leaving a hot tingling in places so quickly that Annie couldn’t be sure they’d actually been there and it hadn’t been her imagination. ‘This was not how it was supposed to go.” She thought. She was the ravisher, not the ravishee.  
   
Mikasa, it seemed, had not gotten that memo. Her hands were starting to warm up though, and Annie was starting to forget all about the way it should have gone.

* * *

   
Three girls, one narrow dorm bed. The reality was not living up to the lovingly-detailed, steaming fantasies that had started occupying Annie’s mind during boring class sessions ever since she managed to get two steady girlfriends.  
  
For one thing, they didn’t fit well at all in the bed. With the tiny bunk beds, meant for one person, two people in them was wonderfully cozy and intimate. With three, despite all being skinny and fit due to the training regimen, it was all elbows in your side and knees in your back.  
  
The blankets didn’t cover them at all and a spring pressed uncomfortably in Annie’s back. Everyone had to move very carefully to avoid banging the headboard or elbowing the wall and making too much noise.  
  
The worst part though, was that she’d gotten into the wrong bed. All cats looked gray in the dark, right? It was a mistake anyone could make. The dim light shed by the stealthily-opened dormitory door showed Annie two slim female forms, kissing in a passionate embrace. That had to be her date.  
  
Oh so stealthily she dropped the button-up shirt she’d been wearing onto the ground, and slipped into the bed. Smirking evilly, she laid a wet, sloppy kiss on the neck of the girl closest to her, and reached around to grab a…surprisingly small handful?  
  
A high-pitched scream rent the air, and someone in the next bed over lit a gas lamp. Just in time for Annie to see Ymir’s fist flying straight at her face. Her vision went gray around the edges, then black, and she was falling.

* * *

It took a minute for Mikasa to make sense of what she was seeing, it was so unexpected. Across the room from her, Annie lay asleep across the foot of Ymir’s bed. On her side, blonde hair let down and fanning out behind her, naked, except for a lucky pair of blue panties, and with Krista and Ymir crouching over her.  
   
“Did you kill her?” Krista asked fearfully.  
   
“Nah, she’ll just have a shiner in the morning. Crazy bitch.”  
  
“What…WHAT IS GOING ON?!” Sasha raged.  
  
Mikasa assumed it was rhetorical and didn’t answer. The anger probably meant she’d jumped to some crazy conclusion, like Annie had hopped in bed with Krista and Ymir on purpose. Mikasa didn’t care if she had or not, but she looked damn good with them. Krista was like a perfect foil for Annie; tiny, blonde, pretty but totally different inside.  
  
Footsteps out in the hallway cut off Mikasa’s thoughts of having a matching pair of tiny, adoring blondes.  
  
“Shit, Shadis. I don’t know what’s going on, but get her out of sight.” Ymir said.  
  
Krista rolled Annie off the bed with a shocking lack of care. Mikasa watched her lover hit the floor with an unceremonious thud, and when Krista kicked Annie’s body under the bed Mikasa was slightly disturbed, and slightly turned off. Maybe she was more like Annie than she’d thought. So much for the foil idea.  
  
Sasha scrambled off of Mikasa’s bed and up into her bunk, still fuming, and everyone got into their proper place and pulled covers and sheets high to conceal a complete lack of clothing. Just in time.  
  
The door was flung unceremoniously open and Shadis strode in, lantern shining in his hand and an angry glare, ready as always, on his face.  
  
“Who screamed?”  
  
“It—It was me sir. I saw a spider…” Krista said, putting on her most timid air.  
  
Shadis looked at her hard, as if he didn’t believe her. She stayed strong, and looked earnestly up at him with her big blue eyes. He turned to leave.  
  
“Alrigh—what’s this?” he asked.  
  
Something had caught his eye. Everyone stared in horror. He’d grabbed up the shirt Annie had left lying on the floor.  
  
“This is a man’s shirt.” He growled. “Alright, where is he?”  
  
“T-there’s no one here…” Krista said.  
  
He would not be dissuaded. He looked around outside the window as if expecting to see a naked boy running  away in the moonlight. That clever Armin Arlert, or perhaps that smooth-talking Marco Bodt…he was disappointed, however.  
  
No matter how hard he looked, the girls’ closet turned up nothing but a few extra pairs of the trainee uniforms, and a few scattered pairs of socks. It was when he began looking under Mikasa’s bed that everyone’s heart jumped. Krista, Ymir, and Sasha were all ready to sell Annie out as a worthless intruder they knew nothing about. Mikasa, however, knew she would defend her lover with every bone in her body. Now if only she could be as good at thinking her way out of a tightspot as Armin. He was already walking towards Ymir’s bed, she’d have to think quickly. If only she could come up with a good reason why Annie would be naked and hidden under a bed in her room…  
   
Luckily, she didn’t have to. The nightguard, running by, spotted Shadis and ducked in.  
  
“Sir, the trainees have broken into the officers’ stores!”  
  
Shadis stood up from where he’d just knelt on the floor. “So what?” he snapped “Put them in a detention cell and we’ll determine their punishment tomorrow.”  
  
“There’s over half a dozen of them sir, and they’re all drunk as skunks. We’d just gotten a barrel of gin in and it’s all gone.” The night guard was almost tearful.  
  
“Fucking hell.” Shadis muttered.  
  
“They drank it all.” The night guard explained.  
  
“I got that.” Shadis said. He rubbed his forehead irritably and turned away from the grieving guard.  
  
“If there WAS a boy in here, there had better not be one here when I return, got that ladies?”  
  
They nodded. He left.  
  
“Phew.” Krista said.  
  
Ymir laughed.  
  
“Drag that dog out!” Sasha said. She began climbing down from her bunk.  
   
Annie had woken up. Her head ached, and she wanted to stay in the darkness forever until her head stopped hurting and the angry voices had gone away. It was not to be. Sasha Braus had nothing on Mikasa, but she was surprisingly strong as her arm snaked under the bed and grabbed Annie’s ankle. She let out an undignified yelp as Sasha dragged her out by her leg.  
  
“What the hell Sasha?” she snapped.  
  
Sasha threw Annie’s discarded shirt in her face.  
  
“Two women weren’t enough for you huh, you had to have FOUR?!”  
  
Annie put her shirt back on, buttoning it up quickly.  
  
“Two…?” Ymir asked speculatively.  
  
“You are a dirty rotten person, you know that?” Sasha said.  
  
“For what?” Annie asked incredulously. “I just got the wrong bed, that was all. It was dark, any two girls look like any other two girls.”  
  
“I don’t believe you Annie Leonhardt.” Sasha glared at her. Her golden puppyish eyes were so cute when she was frowning, but Maria was she angry. “Mikasa and I are like the same. Freakin’. Height. Krista’s a midget. There is no way you could mistake them for us unless you were BLIND.”  
  
“Look at my face, Sasha.”  
  
“What, am I supposed to see the sincerity in your eyes or something?” she asked mockingly.  
  
“No, you’re supposed to see the giant _bruise_ where I got attacked because I was in the wrong bed. I wouldn’t have that if I’d been invited into Krista and Ymir’s bed with them—not that I’d be stupid enough to double-schedule a freakin’ THREESOME.”  
  
“Get out you liar.” Sasha said, turning away from her.    
  
“Fine, fuck you Sasha.” Annie said.  
  
She was cold, tired, bruised and sore, and she hadn’t even done anything wrong. Getting back to her own bed and forgetting all the craziness of the night and Sasha’s infuriating, stupid irrational refusal to believe her, sounded excellent.  
  
Still, as the door slammed behind her with ire, it was harder than usual to hold back a sob. She was Annie Leonhardt, as cold and unloving and unresponsive as stone. No one could be quite sure if a heart beat inside her chest like an ordinary girl’s, and passion was as unknown to her as a smile.  
  
Annie Leonhardt, kicker of asses, melter of hearts, soaker of panties….and completely ignorant as to how to win back a furious lover.  
  
She walked back to her dorm room, not even hearing the shouts and drunken tauntings outside the building.

* * *

A week went by with Sasha still refusing to talk to her. Thank Maria that Mikasa at least didn’t seem to give a crap. But if she sent her one more note about having a foursome with Krista and Ymir though, Annie was going to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Annie, she clearly thinks she is the hottest shit when it comes to the ladies--and she just ain't. Mikasa runs the show and Sasha's pants remain stubbornly uncharmed-off. 
> 
> Also I have no idea how many guys it would take to polish off a barrel of gin. Apply however many you think--6, 12, 30, whatever. The 104th partied tonight!!!
> 
> As always, any feedback, kind or cutting, is loved ♥


End file.
